Paranoid
by JammiBiscuit
Summary: re-writen and re-uploaded! : has some lemons so M just to be safe...
1. Thierry to the rescue

**(Hi everyone, James here just re-writing paranoid cause I don't really like the first chapter so.. here goes! Again…)**

**Paranoid**

Sitting amongst the trees in Lord Thierry's garden was Jez. She was crying. She didn't even know why. She just felt that something was there and she needed to cry about it. After a while, feeling completely drained of energy and happiness, she got up and went to see someone. _Anyone._ The first person she found was Galen and decide she could wait to spill her feelings onto someone until she found a girl… guys just didn't listen or even bother pretending to listen. Jez walked into the games room in hope of finding some girls but almost every guy was in there. She could see James, Mark and Ash on the xbox having some kind of battle. Quinn was nowhere to be found along with Rashel. I wonder what they're doing… Jez thought to herself as she scanned the room for anyone else. She soon gave up and headed for Maggie's bedroom but stopped at the door when she heard panting and banging. I don't even want to know what they're doing, Jez whispered to herself in her mind. She was getting bored now. _Very_ bored. Maybe I should go find… who could I find? Who will listen to me and talk to me? Thierry! Jez smiled as she knew who to talk to. She walked to his office and knocked lightly on the door. "Come on in." Thierry called from his desk, behind a mound of papers. Jez entered and stood gingerly at the door. Thierry's head appeared from behind a large stack and he smiled and called her over with a friendly gesture. She walked over and sat on the chair in front of him and said " I just wanted to talk to someone about how I've been feeling lately, you don't even have to listen but I just want to tell someone." Thierry replied with "of course I'll listen to you." So that was that. Jez sat, relieved, and drowned Thierry in her problems knowing he was listening and taking it in. once she was done she felt much better and gave him a hug and left with a thank you.

**(Ok that's it for chapter one… its short I know but I'm tired and I really can't be bothered to write more for this chapter… bye!) **


	2. Making Music and Love

**(Yo! James here again… I don't own night world or 'hey there Delilah'. All credit for those goes to L. and the Plain White T's. Thanks)**

Paranoid

Three days after Jez had been crying in the garden, she was strolling casually towards hers and Morgead's bedroom. As she reached the door she heard a soft voice singing on the other side of the door with a guitar in the background. Jez stood and listened to the sweet melody coming from her room, a smile playing on her lips. She knew this song. It was the song that had been playing the night she had realized she loved Morgead... it was 'Hey There Delilah'. Jez knew the voice was Morgead but she had never heard him sing before. His voice was soothing and gentle. '_Hey there Delilah what's it like in New York City? I'm a thousand miles away but girl tonight you look so pretty, yes you do. Time square can't shine as bright as you... I swear it's true.' _As Jez listened to the soft lullaby that was drifting out of the room she felt her heart skip a beat as Morgead continued on with his song '_Hey there Delilah don't you worry about the distance I'm right here you get lonely give this song another listen, close your eyes. Listen to my voice it's my disguise, I'm by your side.' _Jez walked in smiling. She walked over to Morgead who hadn't noticed her. He was still singing and strumming a guitar. Jez wrapped her arms around his waist and held tight, not wanting to ever have to let him go. As she touched him, Morgead stopped singing and dropped his guitar. As the guitar clunked on the floor Jez sighed "Don't stop singing Morgead. Your voice makes me feel relaxed." Morgead seemed a little shocked at her statement and picked up the guitar with a hint of reluctance. As he carried on singing Jez let go of his waist and flopped back onto the king size bed. She lay listening to her soulmate. She knew she should be making him get up and train but she couldn't tear herself away from his voice. It made her feel calm and peaceful. Jez sat up and kissed the back of Morgead's neck, his skin was soft and warm. Before she knew what was happening she was pinned to the bed by a very excited looking Morgead. Jez slid her hands up his shirt to the top of his chest, feeling his impressive abs beneath her fingers. As she pulled her hands down his shirt towards his trousers she felt Morgead tense up. Jez smiled childishly and whispered "scared...?" Morgead returned this comment with a growl. He put the guitar down and rolled over so Jez was now underneath him and in his control. She squirmed and writhed beneath him, growling. "Now now... calm down Jez... scared are you?" Morgead grinned. "I would never be scared of you Morgy..." Jez whispered with a hint of anger in her voice. "Sure Jez... sure. Now, are you going to just sit there and let me die of boredom or not?" Morgead replied. Jez could feel her lips pulling back to reveal a wicked smile. Morgead smiled too and pulled her closer to him. She could feel his body heat flowing into her, making her breathing shallower. Jez pressed her lips against his and they were soon clinging to each other, nestled in their own little cocoon of love. Morgead appeared to be shaking, neither from fear nor cold but from nervousness. Jez smiled and undid his belt and his button. She brought his zipper down slowly, smiling as she did. She pulled his shirt off over his head, her smile broadened. Morgead stopped her and began his own quest. He pulled her top off and her bottoms alike. He seemed to be surprised at her chest. "Jez... you've got... you actually have... a chest" Morgead stuttered. Jez grinned rolled her eyes, "Of course I do Morgead. I am a girl..." Morgead smiled and began to undo her bra. Jez smiled as she noticed he was struggling. She slipped her arm up her back and, with expert fingers, undid it. Morgead sat stunned. "What...?" Jez asked. "How do you do that?" Morgead said, almost shouting. Jez shrugged in reply to his question. She was just about to answer when she found herself being kissed, rather passionately, by Morgead. He was clearly in one of his excited states. Jez noticed the hint of lust in his eyes and pushed him off. She got up and ran to the door and locked it. As Morgead saw he grinned wildly.

**(Ahh! Long chapter! Next one might be fairly short… thanks!)**


	3. Blank Spaces and Empty Memories

Paranoid

Jez woke up completely naked. She was surrounded by familiar faces. There was James, Poppy, Jade, Mark, Thierry, Hannah, Quinn and Rashel. So many people... Jez thought to herself. She soon realized she was naked... with everyone around her! She pulled the bed sheet higher up. Quinn wolf whistled and soon got hit by Rashel. "I was only joking kitten!" he whined. Rashel growled "yeah yeah whatever Johnny boy..." At this everyone laughed... everyone except Quinn. Rashel was the only person allowed to call Quinn by his first name. As Morgead woke up he sat up and stretched, taking the bed sheet with him. Jez yelped and pulled it back to her. As she pulled it removed the covers from Morgead, revealing his chest and stomach. At that Hannah, Poppy and Rashel all looked away or at their soulmates. Jade was too busy interlocking her fingers with Marks in as many different ways as she could find. Jez had to admit that Morgead had a nice body. As she tried to remember what had happened the night before she felt it all flood back to her. The scream of pain as Morgead thrust into her. The sheer joy of Morgead being close to her. The warmth of his body against hers. The feeling of terror as he began to slide in and out of her, soon followed by pleasure. The moaning. Morgead's hair glued to his face with sweat. The scream of pleasure as Morgead jacked inside her. Then there was nothing. Nothing at all. Only blank spaces and empty memories. Thierry cleared his throat and spoke "uh... Jez... um... you're kind of um... projecting..." Jez froze and stopped breathing. She felt Morgead do the same beside her. It was then that she realized Rashel was gone. Morgead was the first to comment. "I don't remember that Jez... actually... there was a whole lot more..." Jez threw him a glare that could kill birds midflight. It served its purpose and silenced him. Rashel entered the room with a small box in her hand. She threw it to Jez who sighed and took it, trudging to the bathroom, after pulling some clothes on. Behind her she felt morgead doing the same.

The small stick clattered to the floor as Jez read the result. She sank to her knees. She felt her body begin to tremble. She was just about to break into tears when she felt arms close around her shoulders. She turned to cling to them but pulled back when she realized it was Quinn. "Quinn! You scared me... I thought you were... someone else." Jez said. Quinn smiled at her, comforting her. He picked up the stick and dropped it again as soon as he saw the result. He stared at it for a while then blinked. He smiled and looked at Jez "Jez... you're... you're preg..." "Don't say it!" Jez begged. The smile faded from Quinn's face and he nodded. Morgead walked in and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the stick. He stood motionless. An expression of both shock and horror plastered on his face. He started to shake and soon had to hold onto the wall to steady himself. Jez got up and went to him gracefully, head held high. She pulled him up and dragged him into the bedroom, stick in one hand Morgead's hand in the other. She pushed him down on the bed and sat beside him. She handed the stick to Thierry, silently. He took it and looked at it. He looked back up at Jez and then to Morgead. "Oh my god... Morgead! Jez! You...!" Thierry yelled. "You lucky devils." Hannah finished for him with a smile. Jez looked confused, Morgead the same. Poppy squealed "Jez! You're pregnant!" James wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled at Jez and Morgead. Jade and Mark had already left. Quinn smiled and held Rashel's hands in his own. She was beaming "Jez that's great!" Jez didn't think so. Nor did Morgead. He was still shaking. Jez pulled him to her and he buried his face in her hair. Everyone left the room to give them some space. As the door slammed shut Morgead began to sniff to keep the tears away. Jez help him tighter as he began to sob into her shoulder. "Morgead Blackthorn... are you crying? In front of me? Well that's a first" Jez whispered, attempting to comfort him. She knew he was scared but she never thought he would cry. Morgead was still shaking as his sobs subsided to gulps and then finally sniffles. He eyes were red rimmed and puffy. He was still blinking as Jez pressed her lips against his. One little kiss was all it took to make him feel better and they were soon making out. Jez ran her tongue over his and felt him relax against her. All she cared about right now was making sure morgead was happy.

**(Long chapter again! Sorry there wasn't much lemons in it... chapter 4 will be pretty short... I hope...=) I swear I will throw as much lemons in as I can! ****)**


	4. The Phone Call Of A Loved One

**(hey! Sadly I don't own night world… L.J. Smith does… but! I do own the plot of this story **** enjoy!) **

Paranoid

Morgead woke. He was cold and hurting. All around him darkness leered. The canopy was shutting out the moonlight. He was alone. Alone and hurt. Things didn't look too good for Morgead. He remembered the fight. The arguments. The pain as Jez told him she hated him. Morgead hoped desperately that she only said it in the heat of the moment. He was sleeping in Muir Woods. It had been Jez's favourite place before. Before she found out. Found out that she was human. Morgead shivered and pulled the small, tattered blanket tighter around him. Tears spilled down his cheeks as he thought about Jez. _His _Jez. His soulmate. The one person he was means to be with. That one person who he could rely on. That one person... now hated him. The fight had been about... the baby. Jez said they should get rid of it as soon as possible. Morgead said otherwise. He had been trying to convince her to keep it and trust him when she has slapped him. It was a good hit. She had left a red mark on his cheek and a throbbing agony in his heart. It was then that he started swearing at her. At that Jez exploded. She threw things at him; books, cups, her fists, shoes and pretty much anything she could get her hands on. Morgead dodged them with ease but it wounded his love for her severely. He would always love her but now he doubted she loved him. It was then that he got the call…

**(hmm… sorry to be a mean guy and end it there but… who's calling him? Review and tell me who you think it is just as a help with the next chapter. Thanks! Peace out guys!)**


	5. Cuffs and Chains

**(I do not own night world. What I do own is the plot of this story =D)**

Paranoid

Jez woke. She was cold and hurting. All around her darkness leered. The bed hangings were shutting out the moonlight. She missed Morgead so badly it seemed her heart would burst. She snatched up her cell phone and dialled his number, silently begging him to pick up. He did. The joy that filled Jez's heart was enough to make it explode. "Morgead! Come home now!" she screamed into the phone. _"Jez! Why? Are you hurt? What's wrong?" _He demanded back. Jez snapped the phone shut and went on a romp around the house looking for 'something'. She smiled slyly as she found the wooden handcuffs. She went and lay on the bed in some rather revealing underwear and a very... enticing... bra. Morgead burst in the door and went straight to Jez's bedroom, hair mused and eyes wild. "Jez are you ok? I came as soon as..." he would have finished had he not seen her. Jez smiled and beckoned him. As Morgead reached the bed and sat down next to her, she pounced. Knocking him backwards onto the bed and pinning him as she did so. Jez held his hands above his head and whispered seductively in his ear, after licking it, "Morgead... close your eyes..." she grinned as he did without questioning as to why he was to close his eyes, and snapped the wooden cuffs shut on his wrists. As she locked it his eyes flew open and he began to struggle. "This is repayment for making me sad." She said, a menacing smile playing on her lips. "I made you sad? Um… I'm sorry I made you sad but do I really need to be cuffed and… whatever you're doing now. Jez! Don't tie me to the bed! Oh come on! Chains? Are the chains really necessary?" he was saying as Jez was chaining. She chained him to the bed and the bed to him. Once she was done, Jez stood over morgead on her hands and knees. She could see him straining to get to her so she untied one of his arms… for _her_ unknown reasons. Morgead smiled and reached for her with his free arm. His face turned from surprise at being let free to dismay and something like pain as she danced back from his fingers. "Come on Jez I haven't had you for ages… at least let me touch you." He whined. Jez grinned mischievously as she got off him and began to undo the button and zip on his jeans… Once Morgead was completely naked, minus the chains, Jez thought she had better torture him a bit. She licked, nipped and sucked her way from his lips right down to his waist line. That's where she stopped. She heard Morgead whine in his head via the silver chord. "Tell me what you want Morgead… I can't do anything for you if you don't tell me what I need to do…" she teased whilst moving back up, her face parallel to him. He stuttered for a while trying to get his words out then resorted to the non-verbal method of communication. _'You know what I want Jez… I want you!' _he begged in her mind. Jez moved slowly back down, pausing on the way to bite at his nipples. Once she reached his waist she stopped. Morgead whined, once again. Jez was in a rather playful mood so she, slowly, took him into her mouth and rubbed his head with her tongue. She thought to him _'is this what you wanted?' _then smiled when he replied with an affirmative. Jez began to suck hard. Morgead whined and moaned…

**(Ok! Ending this chapter here… maybe next chapter will be the continuation of this one…? It will be if I get enough reviews!)**


End file.
